


Supergirl's Scowl

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS Unity. Supergirl frowned the minute she viewed a villain attacking a few people in Smallville. Her eyes were on the enemy's scowl before she flew to him.





	Supergirl's Scowl

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl frowned the minute she viewed a villain attacking a few people in Smallville. Her eyes were on the enemy's scowl before she flew to him. ''Attacking people for fun? Not for long,'' Supergirl said to him. She saw the villain's wide eyes. After Supergirl lifted him by his arms, she eventually found herself by the local prison. She placed him in front of the door and flew from him. 

One smile replaced Supergirl's frown. Others were safe from villains. Supergirl also remembered a large chocolate cake in the fridge. One sweet treat after protecting others. She descended by a farm and saw a window. Supergirl's eyes widened. A new scowl materialized on her face.

Reverend Amos Howell smiled and ate a slice of chocolate cake near the kitchen table. The last slice. One empty platter remained on the table. 

Supergirl remembered his sweet tooth as she tensed. One new smile appeared before she ran to the general store. 

Many minutes later, Supergirl entered the kitchen and carried a bag. Eyes settled on Reverend Amos Howell's empty plate. There was a brief scowl. Another new smile. Supergirl emptied the bag in front of Amos. She saw his wide eyes. She began to scowl another time.

''Your new food,'' Supergirl said to Amos. She focused on a few cans of wet cat food. ''I'm going to buy a litter box for you tomorrow. Never eat my cake!'' 

THE END


End file.
